


Tanzen

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ein kleiner One - Shot über eine alternative Hochzeitsfeier von Gwen & Rhys.





	Tanzen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481931) by [Ruquas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas). 



Sehnsüchtig sah er zur Tanzfläche, sah zu, wie Jack mit Gwen tanzte. Er würde gerne mit Jack tanzen, konnte es aber nicht. Er wusste nicht, wie man tanzt. Mit Lisa hatte er nie getanzt.

Aber er wollte mit Jack tanzen.

"Komm' mit, Teaboy. Ich zeige dir, wie man tanzt.", murmelte Owen leise. Es hörte sich nicht sarkastisch an. Owen war oft sarkastisch, aber jetzt nicht. Jetzt war Owen nett. Das mochte er. Sah man ihm an, dass er nicht tanzen konnte?

Draußen war es warm.

Owen blieb mitten auf der Wiese stehen und sah ihn an. Lächelte sogar ein bisschen. "Darf ich bitten?".

Er lachte leise und nickte. Er mochte Owen. Er mochte es auch, als Owen ihn in den Arm nahm und anfing, sie beide zu bewegen. Für gewöhnlich mochte er Berührungen nicht.

"So ist gut, Ianto. Langsam und im Takt, einen Schritt nach dem anderen.".

Er musste kichern. Owen hatte 'Ianto' gesagt. Aber dann wurde er rot. Vielleicht fand Owen kichern ja mädchenhaft. Er war kein Mädchen. Aber Owen tanzte weiter und streichelte ihm leicht durch die Haare.

Jetzt wollte er nicht mehr mit Jack tanzen.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; Die FanFiction wurde ebenfalls auf fanfiktion.de veröffentlicht. Die Charaktere sind nicht meins, ich spiele nur und packe sie zurück. Meins ist es trotzdem und die englische FanFiction kann unter meinem Nicknamen gefunden werden.


End file.
